TUFF puppy la orquidea negra
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: despues de separace de su compañero , quedaron solos , pero su trabajo no termino , solo que los agentes puppy y katswell estan solos en esto , ¿ estaran listo para su mision ? lo sabran ahora
1. Chapter 1

**noche con amigos... y enemigos **

después de la misión élite los agentes se separaron , pero john no se volvió a ver , pero sus compañeros creen que volvera , pero no apareció hasta la noche en que se celebraba una fiesta de aniversario , fue cuando paso lo inevitable

dudley : genial falta 3 horas para la fiesta , bomba esto es genial

kitty : si sera genial (con tono de tristeza )

dudley : ¿ que pasa ?, ¿ estas bien ?

kitty : solo estoy algo ... preocupada por johnny

dudley : si hace casi 12 meses que no sabemos nada de el

jefe : agentes deje de jugar tenemos mucho que preparar todo para esta noche

keswick : si,si,si estuve p-p-p-practicando mis pasos de baile

dudley : no empieces con eso de nuevo

en la noche la fiesta estaba en su punto mas alto ,todo era baile y risas , pero dudley mantenía la mirada fija ,hasta que alguien callo a sus espaldas , le tapo la boca y lo arrastro para atrás

dudley : ¿quien eres ?

john : soy yo johnny , tu amigo

dudley : amigos las tarlipes

john : necesito que tu hagas algo por mi

dudley : si tu , ándale ahora somos amigos verdad...

john : en primera soy argentino , no mexicano y en segunda hice lo que debía

dudley : nos sacaste de las fuerzas de plata , eramos un equipo y nos dejaste tirados

en ese momento un sujeto se acerca a la ponchera y suelta un polvo raro

john : dudley ¿ a donde vas ?

dudley : es una fiesta voy a tomar algo

kitty :¿ que te sucede ?

dudley : nada , estoy bien

ambos se sirven de la ponchera pero dudley se distrae y la ponchera se cae y se rompe

dudley : oh no , rayos , bueno hay mas en la cocina ...salud

dudley y kitty brindan con lo ultimo del ponche ese , pero se empiezan a sentir medio acelerados

kitty :wow esto si tenia mucha azúcar , pero sabe bien

a la maña siguiente dudley se despierta con los rayos del sol en la cara y apenas abre los ojos , al rascarse el pecho nota que no tiene su camiseta , pero no le extraña , al girar su cabeza ve que su compañera esta dormida junto a el , dudley baja parcial mente la sabana y nota que su amiga no llevava ropa

dudley : ¿ que paso anoche ?

dudley ve que toda la ropa esta tirada por todos lados

john : ¿que noche la de anoche verdad ?

dudley : ¿ que nos hiciste ?

john : yo, nada pero tu hiciste todo el trabajo

dudley : esto no es lo que quería

en ese momento kitty despierta y se levanta exaltada

kitty : ¿ que paso ? o no ...

en ese momento corre hasta el baño y con nauseas

dudley : le van a quedar secuelas

john : si como digas ,compa

kitty sale del baño sosteniéndose el estomago y los mira a los 2

kitty : chicos!

dudley : no somos amigos

john : pero hay trabajo que hacer...

kitty : oigan chicos...

dudley : no haremos nada, eso no es asunto de agentes de campo

john : volverán a la cámara

kitty : CHICOS!

dudley y john : ¿ que ?

kitty : creo ... creo que estoy ... embarazada

en ese momento dudley se desmalla y john queda mirando a kitty

john : ok bueno... este... entonces... felicidades ... eso creo

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**revelaciones ... **

después de que dudley se pone de pie , mira a sus amigos , pero pensó que era una broma

john : hey ¿estas bien ? ese golpe fue tremendo

dudley : uff era una pesadilla , tuve un sueño muy raro

john : así ¿que fue lo que soñaste ?

dudley : soñé que tu estabas aquí y kitty me decía que estaba embarazada

kitty : no fue un sueño , es cierto !

john : si es verdad , estoy de testigo

dudley : hay que me vuelve a dar ...

en ese momento dudley , se vuelve a desmallar y john lo mira ,pero con sospecha lo que vio en la cámara de seguridad

john : esperen aquí , ahora vuelvo

kitty : ¿ y que hago mientras te vas ?

john : ah no se despierta a dudley hasta que yo vuelva

john se dirige a donde fue la fiesta y toma una muestra del suelo que era el ponche que se volcó , en la muestra john ve que el polvo no se disolvio por completo

john : viví necesito que ...

viví : valla si que tienes valor al llamarme ¿ ahora que quieres ?

john : hay agentes que están en peligro , necesito que analices esta sustancia

viví: ¿para cuando lo quieres ?

john : para ayer ...

vivi : ok ya entendí sarcástico !

john regresa a la habitación y dudley se estaba cambiando para su turno

john :¿ donde esta kitty ?

dudley : esta por allá ( señalando el baño )

john : ok , tenemos que trabajar ...

dudley : ¿como paso esto ?

john : ok... veras cuando mama y papa se quieren mucho ... pues...

dudley : eso no ... me refiero a lo sucedido anoche

john : aaa eso es fácil , te embriagaste y bueno... ya sabes

dudley : si es verdad es como... eh un momento el ponche no tenia alcohol

john : es cierto creo que fueron intoxicados

dudley : ¿ el sujeto vestido de negro ,tendrá algo que ver con esto ?

john : wow que inteligente eres ( con sarcasmo )

viví: john ya analice la sustancia

john : eso fue rápido...

vivi : si , no fue tan complicado pero te lo mando por mensaje

john : ah ok

john se pone a leer el mensaje y comienza a reír

john : hay dudley te salvaste de mucho jajajaja , esto es impresionante jajaja

dudley : ¿ de que te ríes ? ¿ que es tan chistoso ?

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**la nueva misión...**

john : veras la sustancia era una sustancia que se encuentra en las orquídeas ... era solo eso

dudley : entonces ...

john : si, no fueron intoxicados , fueron envenenados

dudley : a bueno... ¿ que envenenado ?

john : descuida ya no es mortal , veras el azúcar del ponche les salvo la vida y evito que murieran

dudley : ¿pero...como ?

john : veras el azúcar formo un suero que comió el veneno de la flor dejando solo el polen que aunque no es letal si es toxico

dudley : claro! y el vomito de kitty es la forma de eliminarlo

john : exacto , uf te salvaste de una muy grande

dudley : si claro... como digas

dudley volvió a bajar la cabeza y su tono se volvió muy triste

john : si querrías salvarte de eso ...

en ese momento kitty sale del baño sintiéndose mejor

kitty : eso me dio asco , ¿ y ahora que ?

dudley : hay algo que debo decirte veras...

kitty : si ya escuche todo , pero gracias...

john: bueno ya me voy , pero antes tomen esto

john les entrega un disco que había instrucciones en el

dudley : oye john ¿ que haremos con... desaparecio

kitty : hay que trabajar

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**el regreso a la cámara... y nuevos enemigos **

con el disco que les dio su amigo leen las instrucciones pero no parecía nada fuera de lo normal , mas bien parecía algo común y corriente

dudley : escucha esto

dudley se pone a leer la nota del disco

queridos amigos : estas son las instrucciones para el uso del impulsor de rayos x una maquina capaz de mejorar las habilidades de cualquier agente que pueda soportarlo eso lo tienen claro , bueno yendo directo al grano , si están en la cámara sin mi significa que algo paso y el mundo necesita que la tropa de plata se reúna de nuevo ,

aparir de ahora les daré sus misiones , solo coloquen el disco en la ranura y se activara automáticamente

dudley y kitty : bueno ... esta bien

kitty coloca el disco y comienza a ver en la pantalla un vídeo que les dejo grabado

john : hola si están viendo esto , significa que estoy muerto o es una emergencia código rojo C -36, o si no lo estoy están revisando mis cosas

si es una emergencia este es mi mensaje , y sino dejen de revisar mis cosas

dudley : el no va a cambiar nunca

john : verán ¿ se preguntaran por que los saque de las tropas de plata si eran tan buenos agentes , pero verán después de la misión élite , tuve un pequeño problema , como sabrán el mundo esta colgando de un hilo y ustedes deben salvarlo

kitty : ¿ por que nosotros ?

john : seguramente se preguntaran por que ustedes , porque son los único en los que confió esta es la verdadera historia :

hac años que ustedes son agentes de plata pero sus habilidades no servirán de mucho contra la orquídea negra , es una banda de asesinos entrenados que trabajan para la agencia O.C.I. ,sus habilidades superan por mucho mas de los sin sombras

kitty : los sin sombras

dudley :eran fuertes , pero somos mejores que ellos

john : la orquídea negra logro entrar a una base militar hace 10 años durante la precipicio que hubo en 2003 , ellos tienen en sus manos planos para destruir al mundo con misiles nucleares , no conozco todos sus planes , pero sus planes , pero si grabe esto es por que yo falle en mi misión o no pude sobrevivir , la cámara esta automatizada para mejorar al 300% sus habilidades y si eso no fuera suficiente se sumaran un 400 %

les recuerdo que varios agentes han muerto por usarlo al 200 % pero como no tengo elección y confió en ustedes se que sobrevivirán , si estaré cerca para ayudarlos haré lo mas que pueda y confió que ustedes lo harán también

recuerden deben salvar al mundo , deben salvar al mundo.

después de cortarse la trasmisión los 2 se dirigen a la cámara y la encienden con duda y miedo por lo que dijo se preparan para su turno

dudley : bueno kitty tu...

kitty : yo me pregunto si tu ya sabes...

dudley : no se creerlo , pero ... ha no se como terminar la frase

kitty : si es difícil decidir esto ya que lo nuestro recién empieza y...

dudley toma el rostro de kitty y la besa mirándola a los ojos

dudley : pase lo que pase estamos juntos en esto

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**la orquídea negra **

con sus corazones latiendo aceleradamente esperaban el resultado de la computadora

john : bien agentes les cuento que ahora ...

dudley : oye , apagamos la computadora

john : es holografico cabeza hueca

dudley : si... ya lo sabia

john : la computadora como les dije esta automatizada y seleccionara la cantidad de suplementos que necesite , ya que ustedes dos no son 100% compatibles , verán hay habilidades que tienen que el otro no tiene y viceversa .

sus habilidades están en casi perfecto equilibrio solo que las intelectuales no concuerdan con las físicas , la maquina se encargara de corregir esos " errores " por así decirlo , después de que completen el tratamiento , les diré la segunda fase , éxitos a los dos.

comp : analizando lista de agentes seleccionados , listos para seleccionar al primer agente

dudley y kitty se toman de las manos y nerviosos por el veredicto de la computadora

comp : el primer agente sera...

dudley : dilo YAAA!

comp : kitty katswell ...

dudley : oh no

kitty : la computadora ya lo dijo y bueno... no hay tiempo que perder

dudley toma la mano de kitty y la aprieta fuerte , mientras kitty toma su mano y quiere zafarse pero dudley no la deja

kitty : dudley entiendo que estés preocupado pero yo...

dudley : entiendo pero tengo... miedo

kitty : es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso ... no tengas miedo estaré bien

dudley : no, temo que te quedes sola y no puedas con esto y...

kitty besa a dudley y el la suelta

kitty : estaré bien , no te preocupes

comp : empezando el proceso de mejora al 300% , analizando ...análisis terminado , comenzando el análisis

kitty esba en un tanque de agua , lo cual estaba a -3 grados centigrados y kitty comenzó a moverse como si no contendiera la respiración , quien después de unos instantes quedo inconsciente

comp : mejora terminada agente katswell esta preparada

dudley : eso estuvo cerca ¿ verdad?

pero kitty no respondió ,solo se bajo del tanque de agua y quedo frente a dudley ,este la miro de arriba a abajo ya que no llevaba ropa

kitty : tengo frió ... hace frió...

dudley le pone una manta sobre ella y kitty lo abraza pero con tono de gracia

kitty : quizás tendría que vestirme ¿verdad ?

dudley : no, así te ves hermosa jajaja

dudley entra a la cámara con el agua helada pero pierde la respiración rápidamente

comp : analizando ... agente puppy listo para la mejora al 300%... análisis terminado ... comenzando análisis

dudley quedo inconsciente pero no se movía , parecía que estaba muerto, cuando termino el análisis pero dudley no salio del tanque,entonces kitty lo saca y lo hace reaccionar

dudley : ¿por que me despertaste ? tenia un sueño hermoso

kitty :¿que soñabas ? (con lagrimas en los ojos)

dudley : soñé que estábamos los dos en una playa de mexico y eramos...felices

kitty pone de pie a dudley y ambos se cubren con la misma manta pero ambos estaban muy pegados entre si

john : bien la primera fase esta completa , ahora la fase 2 "el equipo ",

a los dos se les darán trajes especiales hechos justos para ustedes , a kitty como confió en su velocidad y destreza se le dará un traje hecho de seda asiática que ademas de ser increíblemente flexible es duradera ademas esta mezclada con fibra de titanio que la hace casi resistente a todo tipo de balas y sosporta temperaturas de hasta 100 grados C

a dudley le diseñe un trajes especial como confió en su fuerza y agilidad ,el traje especial es de fragmentos de diamantina una sustancia casi indestructible , es uno de los trajes mas complicados que keswick a diseñado

dudley y kitty : keswick

john : a partir de ahora ustedes están solo , pero les daré su misión después de que se pongan los trajes

ambos se dirigen a los vestidores y ven que los trajes están en los tubos que se empiezan a abrir automáticamente

kitty : ok sera mejor que nos demos prisa

dudley : si , hay que trabajar

kitty :¿ tendría que ponerme el sosten no ?

dudley : no , déjalo así jajajaja

kitty y dudley se dirigen a la computadora y colocan el reves del disco

john : a partir de ahora están listo para todo lo que se les ponga en frente , primero los felicitare ya que llegaron hasta aca y segundo no intenten buscarme ya que al final YO NO EXISTO

su misión es simple ...buscar ... encontrar y desintegrar la banda de la orquídea negra y... tal vez pida mucho pero también recuperen esos planos... adiós ...

kitty : bien dudley ,estamos solos en esto , a partir de ahora solo confiare en ti y tu confiaras en mi

dudley: eh un momento ¿que es esto ?

dudley se pone a leer unos papeles que encontró y le llama la atención unos dígitos

kitty : no soy botánica pero es un registro de flores

dudley : ¿estas segura ?

kitty : si son... de orquídeas

dudley : ¿que con eso ?... son los que nos trataron de envenenar ?

kitty : si se encontraron mas de 500 tipos de toxinas diferentes

dudley : mmmmmmmmmm toxinas y misil nuclear ¿que estarán planeando estos tipos ?

kitty : no lo se pero tengo una ligera sospecha

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**los sangre azules **

con sus cabezas frescas y pensando dudley se pregunta

dudley : ¿ creo que se donde empezar a buscar ?

kitty : ¿ así donde ?

gugley : en el edificio de farmacity , si entramos y entrevistamos al presidente , quizás consigamos algo

kitty : buena idea pero ¿ con que escusa iremos ?

en ese momento se escucha la alarma y un vídeo grabado comienza a rodar

john : escuchen agentes ahora que están listos para su misión ,deben ir a la empresa farmacity ,quien esconde los archivos en su computadora , encuentre y lleven a la banda ante la justicia

kitty : andando !

esa misma noche los agentes lograron entrar a la corporación , pero dudley no dejo de sospechar

dudley : hay algo raro aquí

kitty : es solo una empresa de cosméticos , no es un laboratorio de película de terror

dudley y kitty bajan hasta las oficinas pero alguien los seguía de lejos

kitty : ¿escuchaste eso ?

dudley :no , este lugar me pone los pelos de punta mejor encontremos esa computadora y salgamos de aquí rápido

kitty : no podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo

llegan a la oficina presidencial pero a dudley no le abandonaba la sospecha de que alguien los miraba

dudley : espera ... mira son cámaras de seguridad

kitty so coloca unos anteojos de banda infrarrojas y ve que hay laceres en el suelo

kitty : ¿ por que hay laceres en la oficina ?

dudley : ahora me crees que esconden algo

kitty : eso es una fantasía paranoica y deja de molestar con eso

dudley : espera tengo una idea

dudley toma un poco de tiza y la esparce en el lugar dejando a la vista los laceres

dudley : yo primero ...

comienza a correr y los laceres del techo comienzan a activarse , pero el los esquiva sin problemas hasta llegar a la puerta y los desactiva

kitty :¿donde aprendiste eso ?

dudley : de león kennedy

kitty : ¿y ese quien es ?

dudley : un agente del gobierno y dejemos lo así

kitty : es un personaje de videojuegos ¿verdad?

dudley : si de la saga de resident evil

ambos entran a la oficina y ven un escritorio común y corriente , pero dudley se va hasta el fondo del escritorio

kitty :mira un botón rojo !

dudley :hagas lo que hagas, no aprietes el ...

ambos caen por un tobogán y llegan a las puertas de un laboratorio subterráneo

dudley :TE DIJE QUE NO APRIETES EL BOTÓN !

kitty : tranquilo angustias ... dudley mira ¿que rayos es esto ?

dudley : son flores ...pero estas no son de alguna especie que conozca

C55 : son orquídeas , traídas de puerto rico...

dudley : ¿quien eres tu ?

C55 : me conocen como C-55 y ella es BR-3

kitty : ¿que quieren ?

C-55 destruirlos es todo , ademas ya saben mucho no podemos dejarlos vivos

dudley: asi pues vengan por nosotros !

C-55: vamos por ellos

kitty : bien hecho cabeza dura

los asesinos los atacan pero dudley empieza a disparar y le acierta un diparo en el pecho a BR-3 quien cae al suelo

el asesino lo toma del cuello y lo golpea en el estomago , mientras kitty le dispara en la espalda sin efecto

C-55 ven aca , me arte

kitty : suéltame y pelea ...

C-55 apretaba el cuello de kitty hasta que ella golpea sus talones y de su zapato derecho sale una hoja de titanio , en un movimiento rápido lo apuñala en las costillas y C-55 la suelta

C-55 : gata rabiosa ( golpeandola en la cabeza )

en ese momento el la pisa y la arroja contra la pared quien queda media inconsciente

C-55 : bah ustedes no son nada tu y el otro idiota... eh un momento ¿donde esta el otro ?

dudley : aqui ¿me buscabas ?

dudley le dispara en la cabeza y comienza a brotar la sangre pero... era azul

dudley : ¿que demonios pasa ?

dudley y kitty comienzan a toser y este se acerca a dudley

C-55 : ah no puedes respirar , nuestra sangre es toxica para ustedes

C-55 se corta la mano y le tapa la boca a dudley y kitty quien no podian respirar , cuando estaban inconsiente el asesino incendia el edificio.

dudley aun mareado se apresura a sacar a su amiga pero antes de desmayarse ve una silueta negra

kitty despierta en el hospital y ve que hay una enfermera

kitty : enfermera ¿ cuanto tiempo llevo aqui ?

enfermera: unas 48 horas mas o menos

kitty : donde esta mi compañero

enfermera: dudley puppy , si esta en observacion

kitty : que paso

enfermera: no se un sujeto los trajo y me dijo que estubieron en un accidente

kitty : gracias jonny

alex : agente katswell

kitty : si soy yo ¿quien eres ?

alex : soy tu nuevo compañero alex craiseg

kitty : no nesecito otro compañero , ya tengo uno

alex : a si el agente puppy sera retirado de su cargo

kitty : retirado ¿ por que ?

alex : por que esa fueron las ordenes y es todo

kitty : vete al diablo

alex : me agrada , sera un placer trabajar con usted , hasta mañana

kitty : johny ahora que hacemos ( a si misma )

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**nos separaron...**

cada minuto que pasaba kitty se lamentaba el y en la alfombra de su cuarto goteaban sus lagrimas

kitty : dudley , perdóname por favor ,no soy tan fuerte como tu

alex : hola compañera ¿como estas hoy ?

kitty : no soy tu compañera , yo ya tengo un compañero

alex : te lo diré ahora antes de que lo haga otro , el agente dudley puppy sera degradado y expulsado de las fuerzas de plata

kitty : ¿por que ?

alex :iniciar una investigación sin autorización , destrucción de un edificio del gobierno

kitty : eso no es escusa para sacarlo

alex : yo creo que si ,ahora con tu permiso

en ese momento pasa la enfermera y entra a la habitación de kitty

kitty : enfermera...

enfermera: si puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?

kitty : ¿puedo ir a ver a mi compañero ahora?

enfermera : antes de ir me olvide de decirle que había un hombre discutiendo con otros 3

kitty : ¿quien era ?

enfermera :era un sujeto alto de 1,89 , 70 kg y con pelo negro y ojos café y con un asentó raro como latinoamericano

kitty : ya se quien es , y los otros quienes eran ?

enfermera : uno era alto con pelo castaño claro y vestía con un esmoquin , el otro era enano y vestía con un traje de oficina, el ultimo vestia con una bata de laboratorio y usaba anteojos

kitty : keswick y el jefe pero...¿quien era el otro ?

en ese momento un tipo de esmoquin se acerca a la habitación de dudley y ve que estaba conectado con tubos de respiración y con suero

albert : tan-tan-tatan , tan-tan -ta-tan, tantan-ta-ta-ta-tan-ta-tatan ( la marcha nupcial )

albert cierra la puerta de la habitación de dudley y saca una 9MM quien le coloca un silenciador y apuntándole en la cabeza

albert : sabes que agente puppy me caes bien pero tienes que morir , si te duele el balazo no digas nada jajajaj


	8. Chapter 8

**revelaciones de un viejo amigo...**

albert : cada día pensé que eras un agente patético , pero te volviste una amenaza muy pesada

albert le iba a disparar a dudley hasta que de las sombras sale un arma y le apunta a albert en la cabeza

john : tu si que eres molesto verdad!

albert : y tu si que eres muy inoportuno , verdad compañero

john : te podría disparar en la cabeza para que sientas lo que se siente ,para que sientas lo que pasan mis amigos

albert : si me dispararas cuantas veces quieras ,estoy en un hospital me podrían salvar

john : o te podría disparar en la columna para que quedes paralitico , maldito infeliz

cuando los dos se estan a punto de matar se escucha que kitty se acerca a la habitación y ambos enfundan sus armas

albert : por respeto a la dama lo dejaremos ...por ahora ya nos veremos ... capitán !

john se buelve a esconder en las sombras y kitty entra en la habitación y ahí estaba dudley con los ojos cerrados y cubiertos con una sustancia seca azul en los ojos , nariz y boca

kitty : perdóname por favor , no soy tan fuerte como tu !

dudley : no... no hay nada que perdonar y por favor deja de llorar

kitty : ¿como lo sabes ?

dudley : no necesito mis ojos para escuchar tus llantos

kitty : cuando te recuperes volveremos a buscar a esos tipos y...

dudley : no, no me recuperare ademas te asignaron otro compañero , descuida no me molesta

kitty : no digas eso ¿ recuerdas nuestra promesa ? yo confió en ti...

dudley : y yo solo confió en ti lo se , te diré algo

kitty : si , dímelo

dudley : cuando me dijiste que ibas a hacer madre , pensé que fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida

kitty : pero yo pensé...

dudley : shhhhhh vete , tienes trabajo que hacer

kitty se acerca a dudley y lo besa mientras lloraba sobre su pecho

kitty : adiós dudley , recuerda que te amo !

john no pudo soportarlo mas y comenzó a derramar lagrimas , ya que creía que todo era su culpa , kitty sale de la habitación y se encuentra con craiseg

dudley : john ya puedes salir !

john : lo siento mucho , por mi culpa estas condenado

dudley : no amigo esta bien , por lo menos moriré cumpliendo mi deber y gracias por todo

john : te dire la verdad ahora , aunque no servirá de mucho a ahora

veras hace 10 años que tienen los planos de misiles nucleares pero en la represión de 2003 nos prohibieron que interfiriéramos en asuntos extranjeros

dudley : ¿por que así ? ¿ por que ahora ?

john : por dinero , los E.E. U.U. se negarían a pagar 156 millones de dolares a argentina por el atentado de las embajadas y el atentado de las torres gemelas en 2001 fue acto de terrorismo internacional ,igual que el la masacre de mexico en 2002 ¿ahora entiendes ?

dudley : si en 2001 volaron las torres gemelas para evitar que distribuyan la vacuna , en 2002 fusilaron a los científicos que la crearon y en 2003 la represión de la libertad de expresión para evitar que publiquen la evidencia

verdad?

john : si asi es , lo siento amigo pero me asegurare de que paguen por esto ! eh tus ojos

dudley :¿ que tienen ?

jophn : los puedes abrir pero... las lagrimas de kitty

dudley : si pero no la aras llorar para ayudarme !

john : no cabeza hueca , se limpia con agua salada !

en ese momento kitty se encuentra con craiseg

alex : ¿ te encuentras bien ?

kitty : no y escucha cuando termine esto tu te quedas solo

alex : claro como digas ...oh espera es mi celular

albert : ¿estas solo ?

alex: no , estoy con mi compañera

albert: la agente katswell puede servirnos mas que ese incorruptible espia

alex: ¿intento matarlo otra vez ?

albert : si pero esta convencido de salvar al agente puppy ¿ quiero que hagas algo por mi ?

alex : escucho fuerte y claro

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**la respuesta ...**

albert : el agente john lince ,vendrá por mi quiero que termines con el agente puppy , katswell y lince ahora

alex : esta bien pero ... la agente katswell ,no creo que sea necesario señor

albert : escucha craiseg ,mata a los 3 agentes ... es una orden

alex : pero la agente katswell ... vera

albert : ¿a caso tu te ... o no , te enamoraste de la agente katswell ?

alex : no... yo solo digo .

albert : cuando me dijeron " el agente alex craiseg es uno de los mejores agentes que hay " fue la farsa mas grade que el chupa cabras

alex : ok yo me encargo

albert: recuerda que los quiero muertos , ME ESCUCHAS MUERTOS !

craiseg corta su teléfono y la mira a kitty a los ojos y ella lo mira con sospecha

kitty :¿quien era ?

alex : era... equivocado

en ese momento john se escapa del hospital y kitty lo distingue de lejos y comienza a perseguirlo , la persecutorio fue rápida hasta que llegaron al edificio central de la ciudad , alex y kitty entraron sin que john los vieran y habian dos asesinos preparados para atacar a john , pero kitty sigue vigilando a craiseg

john : parece que no soy el único en la fiesta

craiseg : ¿que planea hacer ese demente ?

kitty : son los sangres azules! , lo van a matar hay que ayudarlo

craiseg : ¿estas loca o que ? si tu y el otro agente no pudieron contra el ,¿ que te hace pensar que podras ganarle tu sola ?

kitty : lo ayudare con tigo o sin ti ...

john saca una jeringa con un liquido raro en su interior

john : se que tu sangre es veneno para nosotros , pero se por que tu sangre es azul

albert : mátalo!

el asesino ataca a john pero este lo evade y le inyecta el liquido caliente en el cuello y este comienza a perder su fuerza y comienza a morir

albert : tu , tienes la cura DÁMELA !

john : la quieres , ven por ella

albert comienza a disparar mientras craiseg y kitty veían lo sucedido

kitty : ¿ por que la pelea con ese jeringa ?

craiseg : el agente lince , tiene la cura para el agente puppy

kitty : creí que la habían destruido por completo

criseg : por eso lo querían eliminar , por que el tiene el ultimo tramo de la cura , para los super soldados

kitty : ¿ super soldados ? ¿ que es eso ?

craiseg : olvidalo , hay que salir de aqui

en medio de la pelea albert toma un detonador y lo pone delante de john

albert : dame la cura o volare este edificio al mismo infierno

john se inyecta la jeringa y esta a punto de inyectarse el liquido

john: sueltalo o me inyectare el liquido y dile adiós a la cura

albert se acerca a john y le entrega el detonador ,john lo toma con una llave

john : ja te confiaste mucho maldito

albert : ¿ que vas a hacer ?

john: si yo me voy , te llevo con migo al infierno

albert: espera que...

en ese momento john se arroja por la ventana de 25 piso y ambos caen en el vacio hasta que albert y john caen sobre los autos

kitty : maldita seas john ¿que hiciste ?

craiseg : esta...

john se levanta y ve que la cura esta a salvo , pero albert estaba apunto de morir

albert : dile a tu amiga que no podrá detenernos ,jamas

kitty : john ¿como fue que tu...

albert : jajaja no creo que el soldado nesecite ...

john : ya cállate basura...

john toma a labert y le rompe el cuello

john :toma kitty llevale el antidota a dudley y asegurate que llegue vivo

kitty : ¿a donde iras ?

john : tengo cosas que hacer , hasta luego

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**la caída de la orquídea negra ...**

alex : ¿ a donde va ahora ?

john: no importa a donde voy pero lleven ese antidoto , hay un agente que lo nesecita

kitty : esta bien pero ...gracias

pero john no dijo nada y se marcha en la oscuridad y en la niebla , ambos van al hospital pero al llegar a la habitación de dudley no estaba

kitty : enfermera ...¿donde esta el paciente que estaba aqui ?

enfermera : ah el fue trasladado a otro hospital

kitty : ¿a que hospital ?

enfermera : no se un hombre de traje negro lo traslado , pero no le pregunte

kitty : ah no , craiseg hay que buscarlo ahora

alex : no se , es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

pero kitty recibe un mensaje de un numero desconocido y esta se lo pone a leer en voz alta :

" si quieres ver a tu compañero vivo ,trae la ultima muestra de la vacuna al edificio del centro a media noche , pero si vuelvo a ver a el super soldado ...a tu compañero DALO POR MUERTO !

craiseg :¿ quien es el super soldado ?

kitty : es ... es john , ¿ no te parece raro que sobreviviera a una caída de un 25 piso

craiseg : ahora que lo menciona si ... era raro pero los trajes que tienen , ayudan de algo

kitty : no hay tiempo hay que buscarlo

craiseg : ok , solo te haré este favor y luego tenemos que hablar...

ambos se dirigen al edificio del centro ,pero ven a john que entra al edificio pero estaba armado

kitty : hay va el

craiseg : hay que detenerlo , recuerda que si lo ven lo mataran

pero john entra y encuentra unos guardias con su compañero a medio morir y el que lo amenazaba sabia quien era

john :asi que tu eres O.C.I.

O.C.I. : si eres muy listo , ahora a lo que quedamos , dame la vacuna y te daré a tu amigo

john : ¿de que estas hablando ?

O.C.I. :deja de jugar y dame la vacuna

john: no la tengo , se la llevo mi compañera a una agencia secreta

O.C.I. le dispara al guardia que tenia a la izquierda y este cae al suelo

john : ¿ a quien le mandaste ese mensaje ?

O.C.I. : no se pero tu vas a morir

los guardias comienzan a dispara y este comienza a golpearlos pero nota que los guardias se parecen a los sin sombra ...pero era imposible

john : ¿que es esto ? ...

kitty :son los sin ..sombras

craiseg :pero ... no acabaron con ellos en la su mision de la tropa de elite

kitty sabe que no se tiene que fiar, ya que nunca le comento de las misiones anteriores

pero john toma a dudley y lo lleva detras de una pared y los demas guardias le empiezan a dispara

john :¿ que hacen ustedes aca ?

kitty : vinimos a traer la cura ...

john : deme eso .

john le inyecta la cura a su amigo y este reacciona como si nada , pero john le empieza a disparar a los demas y cuando O.C.I. trata de escapar este lo sigue , pero le da un tiro en la pierna derecha y lo remata de un tiro en el pecho

O.C.I. : es inutil tratar de destruirme ya que ustedes 3 están condenados

john : puedes matarme pero a ellos seguirán peleando

O.C.I. :si es verdad , si sobreviven

john :¿a que te refieres ?

O.C.I. :hay una bomba en el edificio , que le queda 2 minutos , nos vemos !

dudley estaba peleando con los demas guardias y john estaba mal herido ,pero logra bajar a la planta y gritar

john : HAY UNA BOMBA EN EL LABORATORIO !

los 3 corren y john queda lento tomando los planos de la mesa y sale del edificio antes de explotar

john : tengo...

john se desmalla y despierta en el hospital sentado en una silla de ruedas

dudley : john , gracias amigo por salvarme

john : de nada ...

kitty :algo le paso a dudley esta muy ... cariñoso

john : si la cura era una alta concentración de hierro ,era la única forma de matar a los super soldados , te recomiendo que disfrutes

dudley : ¿eres un super soldado verdad?

john : si , eso es verdad es por eso que los tuve que sacar de las tropas de plata

ambos se van pero a las 23:30 de la noche john golpea la puerta y sale kitty

john : oigan ,... te despeinaste un poco y mejor vistete

kitty : que sucede ?

john: los vere mañana ... la orquidea negra dejo de existir , ahora vamos por la ultima mision

kitty : iremos , mañana

john: no, mañana vendre a verlos , no quiero que salgan , adios

kitty : pero john...

este desaparece en la noche y kitty se recueta sobre dudley pensando lo que paso

hasta aqui les dejo los vere en el proximo chapter operacion O.C.I.


End file.
